The invention relates generally to damage infliction on target structures. In particular, the invention relates to enhanced damage to submunitions and rupture of warhead targets carrying submunitions.
The United States Missile Defense Agency (MDA) is developing defense systems to intercept threat re-entry vehicles in their terminal stage of flight. The vehicle payloads may contain a large number of submunitions to be spread over a targeted territory. A typical submunition is a small breakable metal container filled with a chemical or biological agent. Several approaches are considered by the MDA to defeat the reentry vehicles.